Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) are commonly fabricated on silicon (Si) or silicon-on-insulator (SOI) wafers, much as standard integrated circuits are. However, MEMS devices include moving parts on the wafers as well as electrical components. Examples of MEMS devices include gyroscopes, accelerometers, and microphones. MEMS devices can also include actuators that move to apply force on an object. Examples include microrobotic manipulators. However, various existing MEMS actuator schemes have a small operating range (e.g., motion only on the order of tens of microns) or require position feedback external to the MEMS (e.g., a laser and photodiode system). There is a continuing need, therefore, for improved microactuators, including microactuators that have a larger operating range than prior actuators.
“Powering 3 Dimensional Microrobots: Power Density Limitations” by Fearing (1998 Tutorial on Micro Mechatronics and Micro Robotics) describes various types of microactuators, including piezoelectric microactuators.
“Introduction to Piezo Transducers” (2011) by PIEZO SYSTEMS, Inc., pg. 1, shows examples of longitudinal (d33) and transverse (d31) piezoelectric motors. In a longitudinal motor, a layer of piezoelectric material extends parallel to an applied electric field. In a transverse motor, a layer of piezoelectric material extends perpendicular to an applied electric field. This document, FIG. 2, shows a single layer transverse motor with voltage applied on the top and bottom of the layer. The sides contract with applied electric field, causing a change in length ΔLout.
Reference is made to US20040207293, US20100237751, U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,569, U.S. Pat. No. 5,834,879, U.S. Pat. No. 6,188,526, U.S. Pat. No. 7,508,117, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,064,142.
Reference is made to the following:    [1] Thielicke, E., and Obermeier, E., 2000, “Microactuators and their Technologies”, Mechatronics, pp. 431-455.    [2] Jain, A., Qu, H., Todd, S., and Xie, H., 2005, “A Thermal Bimorph Micromirror with Large Bi-Directional and Vertical Actuation”, Sensors and Actuators, 122(1), pp. 9-15.    [3] Wu, L., and Xie, H., 2009, “Electrothermal Micromirror with Dual-Reflective Surfaces for Circumferential Scanning Endoscopic Imaging”, Journal of Micro/Nanolithography MEMS MOEMS, 8(1), pp. 13-30.    [4] Hah, D., Huang, H. S. Y., Tsai, J. C., Toshiyoshi, J. C., and Wu, M. C., 2004, “Low-Voltage, Large-Scan Angle MEMS Analog Micromirror Arrays with Hidden Vertical Comb-Drive Actuators”, Journal of Microelectromechanical Systems, 13(2), pp. 279-289.    [5] Lee, C., 2004, “Design and Fabrication of Epitaxial Silicon Micromirror Devices”, Sensors and Actuators, 115, pp. 581-591.    [6] Kota, S., Hetrick, J., Li, Z., and Saggere, L., 1999, “Tailoring Unconventional Actuator Using Compliant Transmissions: Design Methods and Applications”, IEEE/ASME Transactions Mechatronics, 4(4), pp. 396-408.    [7] Cho, I. J., and Yoon, E., 2009, “A Low-Voltage Three-Axis Electromagnetically Actuated Micromirror for Fine Alignment among Optical Devices”, Journal of Microelectromechanics and Microengineering, 19(8), pp. 1-9.    [8] Sniegowski, J. J., Miller, S. L., LaVigne, G. F., Rodgers, M. S., and McWhorter, P. J., 1996, “Monolithic Geared-Mechanisms Driven by a Polysilicon Surface-Micromachined on-Chip Electrostatic Microengine”, Proceedings of Solid-State Sensor and Actuator Workshop, pp. 1-7.    [9] Grade, J. D., Jerman, H., and Kenny, T. W., 2003, “Design of Large Deflection Electrostatic Actuators”, Journal of Microelectromechanical Systems, 12(3), pp. 335-343.    [10] Tang, W. C., Nguyen, T. C. H., and Howe, R. T., 1989, “Laterally Driven Polysilicon Resonant Microstructures”, IEEE, pp. 53-59.    [11] Howe, R. T., and Muller, R. S., 1986, “Resonant-Microbridge Vapor Sensor”, IEEE Transactions on Electron Devices, 33(4), pp. 499-506.    [12] Aronson, R. B., 1984, “Rediscovering Piezoelectrics”, Machine Design, pp. 73-77.    [13] Fang, J., Wang, K., and Bohringer, K. F., 2006, “Self-Assembly of PZT Actuators for Micropumps with High Process Repeatability”, Journal of MicroMechanical Systems, 15(4), pp. 871-878.    [14] Doelle, M., Peters, C., Ruther, P., and Paul, O., 2006, “Piezo-FET Stress-Sensor Arrays for Wire-Bonding Characterization”, Journal of MicroMechanical Systems, 15(1), pp. 120-130.    [15] Senousy, M. S., Li, F. X., Mumford, D., Gadala, M., and Rajapakse, R. K. N. D., 2008, “Thermo-electro-mechanical Performance of Piezoelectric Stack Actuators for Fuel Injector Applications”, Journal of Intelligent Material Systems and Structures, 20, pp. 387-399.    [16] Wasa, K., Matsushima, T., Adachi, H., Kanno, I., and Kotrea, H., 2012, “Thin-Film Piezoelectric Materials fr a better Energy Harvesting MEMS”, Journal of MicroMechanical Systems, 21(2), pp. 451-457.    [17] Williams, M. D., Griffin, B. A., Reagan, T. N., Underbrink, J. R., and Sheplak, M., 2012, “An Ain MEMS Piezoelectric Microphone for Aeroacoustic Applications”, Journal of MicroMechanical Systems, 21(2), pp. 270-283.    [18] King, T., Pozzi, M., and Manara, A., 2000, “Piezoactuators for Real World Applications, Can they Deliver Sufficient Displacement”, Power Engineering Journal, 14(3), pp. 105-110.    [19] Hong, E., McKinstry, S. T., Smith, R. L., Krishnaswamy, S. V., and Freidhoff, C. B., 2006, “Design of MEMS PZT Circular Diaphragm Actuators to Generate Large Deflections”, Journal of MicroMechanical Systems, 15(4), pp. 832-839.    [20] Kommepalli, H. K. R., Muhlstein, C. L., McKinstry, S. T., Rahn, C. D., and Tadigadapa, S. A., 2009, “Design, Fabrication, and Performance of a Piezoelectric Uniflex Microactuator”, Journal of MicroMechanical Systems, 18(3), pp. 616-625.    [21] Koh, K. H., Lee, C., and Kobayashi, T., 2010, “A Piezoelectric-Driven Three Dimensional MEMS VOA using Attenuation Mechanism with Combination of Rotational and Translational Effects”, Journal of MicroMechanical Systems, 19(6), pp. 1370-1379.    [22] Hishinuma, Y., and Yang, E. H., 2006, “Piezoelectric Unimorph Microactuator Arrays for Single-Crystal Silicon Continuous-Membrane Deformable Mirror”, Journal of MicroMechanical Systems, 15(2), pp. 370-379.    [23] Oldham, K. R., Pulskamp, J. S., Polcawich, R. G., and Dubey, M., 2008, “Thin-Film PZT Lateral Actuators with Extended Stroke”, Journal of MicroMechanical Systems, 17(4), pp. 890-899.    [24] Zhou, H., Henson, B., Bell, A., Blackwood, A. Beck, A. and Burn, R., “Linear Piezo-Actuator and its Applications”, via http at zhouhx.tripod.com/piezopaper.pdf    [25] Conway, N. J., Traina, Z. J., and Kim, S. G., 2007, “A Strain Amplifying Piezoelectric MEMS Actuator”, Journal of Micromechanics and Microengineering, 17, pp. 781-787.    [26] COMSOL, Inc. 744 Cowper Street, Palo Alto, Calif. 94301, USA, www.comsol.com    [27] Yang, J., 2005, “An Introduction to the Theory of Piezoelectricity”, Springer Science and Business Media, N.Y.    [28] Gabrielson, T. B., 2005, “Final Report for Failure Analysis of High-Power Piezoelectric Transducers”, Office of Naval Research, Pennstate.
Reference is also made to the following:    [B1] B. C. Crandall, “Nanotechnology: Molecular Speculation on Global Abundance,” Cambridge, Mass.: MIT Press, 1996.    [B2] B. Bhushan, “Handbook of Micro/Nano Tribology,” Boca Raton, Fla.: CRC, 1995.    [B3] M. Yves, “Scanning Probe Microscopes,” Bellingham, Wash.: SPIE, 1995.    [B4] S. Bashash and N. Jalili, “Robust Multiple Frequency Trajectory Tracking Control of Piezoelectrically Driven Micro/Nanopositioning Systems,” IEEE Trans. on Control Sys. Techn., vol. 15, no. 5, pp. 867-878, 2007.    [B5] A. l. Fleming and S. O. R. Moheimani, “Sensorless vibration suppression and scan compensation for piezoelectric tube nanopositioners,” IEEE Trans. on Control Systems Technology, vol. 14, no. I, pp. 33-44, 2007    [B6] R. Howland and L. Benatar “A practical guide to scanning probe microscopy. ThermoMicroscopes,” March 2000.    [B7] Kochervinskii, V. “Piezoelectricity in Crystallizing Ferroelectric Polymers”. Crystallography Reports, 2003, 48 (4): 649-675.    [B8] J. Clark, F. Li, H. Lee, etc. “Using MEMS as self-calibrating forcedisplacement transducers: a theoretical study,” NSTI-nanotech, 2010.    [B9] F. Li and J. Clark, “Practical measurements of stiffness, displacement, and comb drive force of MEMS,” IEEE UGIM, 2010.